


His little girl

by angela123111



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: This is set in Season Two. Iris was living a nice life until Roan came to tell her disturbing news. She returns back to Division to help out. OC





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Germany..

It was past dinnertime as Roan approached the gates to the massive estate. The gargoyles watching him from their perches. He used a small remote hidden in his pocket. The gates creaked open allowing his car to pass. He reached the summit of the driveway, parking his car in the convenient parking space. He looked at the rearview mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. He exited his car and carried a wrapped box under his arm. He then headed towards to the door of the secluded mansion. 

Roan pulled his glove off and placed his bare hand on the electronic scanner. He waited for it to turn green then pressed the doorbell. He heard soft footdteps approaching and a young woman in her 20's answered the door.

She smiled fondly at him. "Roan, what a nice surprise! Would you like to come in?" She asked as she opened the door further. 

He gave her a small nod and followed her in. She closed the door behind him and suddenly a small rambunctious boy barralled his way at him and hugged his leg. 

"Oppa!" He yelled happily as he looked up at the older man, still clutching his leg with all his 5 year old might. 

Roan patted his head affectionately, allowing himself to smile. He bent down and handed him the box.

The boy took it and quickly unwrapped it, making sure to bundle his mess together. It was a miniature replica of the Red Baron's plane. He lit up in joy.

"Danke, Oppa!" He squealed then ran off down the hallway, playing with his new toy, already making plane noises.

The woman picked up the mess. She laughed a little."You spoil him too much." She looked towards the mercenary, with a steeled but concerned look. " So what is wrong? Did something happen to Daddy?" 

Roan looked around and softly replied. "Your father has been imprisoned at Division and Amanda has taken over."

"I see. Well this means.. I must return then." She replied but heard someone approaching the two. She slightly turned her head to the approaching presence. 

"Liebling, where did Friedrich get the toy?" a man in his mid-30s, dressed in a Major general uniform, inquired as he walked up, then he noticed Roan.

"Oh, hello. Do you want a drink?" He asked, being courteous. He smiled a little confused but at the same time welcoming to Roan.

Roan shook his head. "Sorry, maybe next time. I stopped by since I have business in the area." He looked at his watch and frowned. "Actually I need to go." He turned back to the dark haired woman and kissed her on the cheek and took his leave.

"Iris, what did he want with you?" Her husband asked, wondering why he came by.

"My father..Something has happened." She said concerned, struggling to figure out what to say next. "I know it's a lot to ask of you but.."

He put his hand up to stop her then took her hands into his. "Go to America. I can take care of Friedrich by myself and he also has his nanny. Liebling, I want you to go so you don't regret anything. Just come back safe, okay?"

She hugged him. "You are the best husband ever, Dieter." She whispered. 

He smiles. "I know."

"I will have to leave tomorrow." She let go and kissed him. " And you need to go to your meeting." She booped him on the nose, giggling. He smiled, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He turned and took his briefcase. 

"If it runs late, call me when you leave." She said as he started to head out the door.

"Of course." They kiss goodbye and off Dieter went.

Iris headed to their room and pulled out a duffel bag from the closet. It contained an American passport, several wads of American currency, and a gun. She began packing some casual clothing in it and a formal dress.

"Mama?" Friedrich came in rubbing his eyes, sleepily. She saw him and smiled him adoringly.

"Hey, baby." She walked to him and picked him up and she put him on her lap as she sat down on the bed.

"Mama, are you going somewhere?" He looked up at her.

She started kissing her little boy to comfort him. "Mama has to go to work far away for a little while."

"What?" He whined and pouted giving her big puppy dog eyes.

She gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as possible. I'll bring lots of goodies when I come back. Now give me a hug and kiss and let Anja put you to bed, yes?"

"Ja." He hugged and kissed her. She placed him on the ground where his elderly nanny was waiting by the door. The child held on to her hand.

"Anja, take good care of him." Iris called out to her.

The older woman nodded and took the boy with her.

The next day, Iris boarded a private jet. She pulled out her phone and called Dieter. He picked up. 

"Dieter, I got on the plane. I promise to call nightly your time. I love you and Frederick the most in the world!" She said to him. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call. Ich liebe dich." He says. "Have a safe trip."

"Ja." She shut off her phone and sighed heavily, preparing herself for the long trip.

At Division, the elevator goes down and opens. Everyone turned to look and see someone they don't recognize. They started murmuring amongst themselves which causes Amanda to come out to see the cause of the commotion.

To her surprise, Amanda smiles so wide with her eyes widening in joy and slight confusion. 

"Athena!" She quickly walked to her and hugged her lovingly.

"Hello,... Amanda." Iris, her real name being Athena, said, not really wanting to talk to her, as she grumbled her greeting.

"Why are you here?" The older woman asked curious. 

"Let's talk somewhere private, shall we?" Athena suggested and followed Amanda to her office.

"So why did my daughter come all the way from Germany to visit me?" Amanda sat at her desk with her fingers crossed. 

"...Why did you lock Daddy up?" Athena said with a bitter look and turned away to look around the room.

"Oh." Amanda looked a bit hurt. She thought she was here to visit her but she shook it off. She calmly spoke. "Because he betrayed a lot of people. He betrayed me."

"I figured. Amanda,.. Daddy's views have changed a lot from when I was young to now. That one mission that you allowed me to assist Division with..." She smiled with some sadness. "It caused me to leave and not return until now...Oh that reminds me." She dug through her purse and pulled out a stack of photos tied with a rubber band. "I thought you would like these."

Amanda took the photos and saw Friedrich smiling back at her. She smiled softly and began to look through them.

"They are yours to keep..." Athena said and knew she had to. For her beloved Daddy. "Mother..."

She looked up in surprise and joy. "Wait...You called me Mother." She became overjoyed. "I haven't heard you call me 'Mother' since you were really small."

"For good reason." She murmured to herself. Luckily, Amanda hear her. She put on her best face. "Can I see Daddy, please?"

"Well..." She was hesistant.

"Please, Mother?" Athena pouted and gave her best faux doe eyes.

Amanda took one hard look at her beloved daughter and couldn't refuse her request. She sighed and resigned herself. "Fine, but you have to be careful."

"Mother...I'll be fine! Trust me, I am your only daughter after all." She replied, grinning.

Amanda took a long cautious look. "He's here." She pointed to the location on a map. "Do you remember how to get there?"

"Of course, I'll be off then. Excuse me." Athena left the office. She started her trek back to the elevators until she noticed the control room. She had an evil smile and quickly sneaked in there.

"Okay, be careful. Nikita should be nearby." The computer expert relayed into his comm.

Athena stealthily creeped behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" 

"What the- this isn't the time, whoever you are!" Birkhoff grabbed her hands off and turned around fuming but gaped at who it was.

"Hi, Seymour." She said sweetly. "It's been a long time."

"'thena?" He grinned and hugged her. "It's been like 10 years!"

"Well, really 6 years but it's great to see you." She smiled and hugged back.

"Why are you here?" He asked, as he pushed off his comms. The other techs took over for him directing the operatives.

"Well..." She thought to herself. She didn't want to say anything that'll jeopardize him. She poked his forehead "Top secret business."

"So for your job?" He concluded.

She shrugged nonchalantly . "My job is not that risky."

"You work as a liaison for nearly every government agency in the U.S. to Germany." Birkhoff said in disbelief. "That's not risky?"

"Eh." She moved her hand back and forth. "It's not that bad. I make sure there is no bad blood between our countries and help out with the occasional military work and then go home to my family. It's pretty cushy."

Birkhoff frowned and said in a quiet "You know..I have always regretted letting you go on Operation Lonely Heart. I know you just wanted to help Percy but...I lost my TV buddy."

"Seymour, you know the TV that we watch would scar my son dearly so I unfortunately had to stop, but I spend my days watching children's cartoons and..I got really deep into Eurovision ." She made a clenched fist. "It's like this epic battle of bands-esque but with mostly solo singers all from different countries. I really like the Russian team this year and of course the German but there was a Hungarian who actually surprised me."

"So like American Idol?"

She grimaced. "No, much better. They are all professional singers and..." She stopped her ranting and collected herself " So I have to go, take care of yourself, Seymour." She patted him on the back. 

"Drop by anytime!"

She gave him a Klingon hand feature and left.

She went back to the elevator. As the doors closed, she made her face blank as she disconnected her emotions and then commited herself. She tied her hair up into a ponytail.

The elevator opens and she stepped out and walked with determination. 

There she found a dome and her father sitting on the bed, reading. She saw and approached him.

"Daddy."

He glanced upwars and saw her. "Athena?" He got up and went to the edge of the dome. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save you. You can stay with me. I can negotiate with her and I will be able to release you." She said with a slight pleading tone even though her face showed no signs of emotion.

"No! No. Please leave me here." He yelled but then decreased into a softer tone. "I have a more important mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to make sure Division does not find Nikita and protect her."

"Who's Nikita?" She asked slightly confused about this mysterious stranger. 

"She's a rouge agent but she is the key to me leaving here. Find her and offer assistance." He commanded. 

She furrowed her brows but nodded. "Understood..." She said and allowed herself into a softer mode. "Daddy, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll get out later, okay? I have a plan." He replied comfortingly. "Also do it from the shadows, I know with your influences you can do it."

She nodded. "Alright, I won't disappoint you."


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark room with only a singular light in the middle shining on a bloodied man, gagged and bound to a nailed down chair. He was in some kind of warehouse but all the windows were closed and covered. Next to him was a medical tray of sharp utensils covered in blood and rubbing alcohol. There was Athena in a surgeon's gown and mask and stabbing him with minimal disinterested expression. She took a jagged knife and stabbed him in the shoulder and he screamed in agony. She left the knife there and wiggled it causing more painful screams. A smile tugged at her lips, not that he could see.

"Will you tell me now?" She tilted her head to him and pulled it out. "I know you want this to stop. All you have to do is tell me everything about your business and your employer."

His eyes bugged out and he shook his head frantically as if he was more afraid of his boss then her.

She sighed. "I thought so." She stabbed him again and left the knife there again. "Maybe I should try an iron maiden technique?" She mused to herself and already preparing another knife. She took it and was ready to stab him again but stopped when she heard her cellphone ring, playing a really cute melody. She put the knife down and took her gloves and mask off. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. It was her husband.

"Hallo, liebling." She smiled cheerfully as she still looked at her prisoner almost daring him to speak. "How are you?"

"I am fine. We were wondering when are you coming home?" Her husband asked.

She thought to herself and frowned. "Hmm, I might be here for a month or two. It really depends on the situation. I'm sorry."

The guy started to scream for help, trying to get any help his muffled screams can achieve.

"What's that sound?" Dieter asked, concerned.

"Sound?" She blinked at the man. There was a void look to her eyes as she approached the prisoner. "Nothing really. Just a new private trying to do push ups. Some of my colleagues found out I was here and insisted I guest-train at the boot camp, you know?" She lied as she grabbed his neck forcefully, causing him unable to breathe.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable. Well work hard so you can return earlier and..." She heard his watch beeping. " I have to go to another meeting. Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up and put back her phone. She let go of the neck. He sputtered,gasping for air. "You were a bad boy and now i have to punish you." She put her gloves back on. Her fingers grazed over her many intruments and took another knife and stabbed him again. "So now will you tell me?"

The man was on the verge of tears but all he could was shake his head fiercly. She pouted and stabbed him again. She then pulled out a syringe and filled it with a clear fluid.

"Well, if you won't tell me what I want to know in the next.." She grabbed his arm and injected it into him. "Lets say 5 minutes. You, my dear friend, are going to feel every nerve synapse burn and then become paralyzed while being trapped in your own body. "It's like ALS but worse so much worse. This mixture is so deadly. A small scientist from Latvia accidentally created it back in the old days. The Soviets found out and forcibly took him to mass produce it so they can torture their enemies. After the downfall of the Soviet Union, it was locked away until the North Koreans found it and you know how the North Koreans are." She chuckled. " At that point you will be begging me to kill you." She undid his gag. "So what do you say?"

"You crazy bitch! I won't tell you a effing thing!" He screamed angrily, as he tried to move but couldn't. "Who the hell are you even?"

"Oh." She blinked innocently. "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name..well my name isn't important but in your circles." She cringed at what she was going to say. "Unfortunantely I'm known as the Princess."

If he could widen his eyes any further, they would burst. He became terrified, pale well paler, and sweated profusely. He had heard all the terrible and horrific stories that were thought to be myths, trumping his fear and loyalty to who he was trying to protect. "No, no. Y-you can't be. They all said you died."

"Died? Nope, not me." She smiled and looked at her watch. "By the way, you only have about 3 minutes left."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything." He frantically said, pleading for his life and fear for her dangerous reputation.

"Great." She put a different clear liquid in the syringe and injected him. "Now tell me everything."

In the next hour, she knew every detail and aspect of the operation. She smiled widely at him.

"Are you going to let me go?" He asked nervously, hoping that she would.

Still smiling, she looked at him curiously. She put her mask back on and grasped onto the large butcher knife. "No." She cut off his head. The head slightly bounced as the face gaped at her with the tongue rolled out. "Huh?" She said at it amused and looked at her bloodied attire. "Time to clean up.

A few hours later, she put the last of the meat chunks into a vat of acid. She hummed to herself as if it was a simple chore and not disturbing at all. She walked away from it, pulling her gloves off.

Her phone started to ring again. She paused and took out her phone. It was a blocked number. She put it up to her ear and with a professional tone answered.

"Have you made sure that nothing will lead back to her?" She asked.

"Yeah, corrupted the cameras' footage during the times she were there. " A man's high voice squeaked through the phone.

"And the other stuff?"

"Yeah. Done and done. The money has no trace so you can use it for whatever. Now when will I get what you promised?"

She sighed. "You'll get it in a week. I had to call in on several favors. May I ask why do you want dinosaur DNA?"

"...*click*" He hung up on her.

She shook her head at her phone and sighed. "How did I ever become friends with him?"

She walked out and squinted at the bright sun. She texted her address to another "friend". She needed the warehouse cleaned of any trace.

"I still don't know what he wants to do with this Nikita, but the sooner I cover her bases the faster I get to go back home." She thought to herself and smiled.


End file.
